The present invention relates to a brake apparatus that has a reservoir function of reserving a brake fluid.
Japanese Patent No. 3937554 discloses a brake apparatus usable in an anti-lock brake system (ABS), etc., in which a piston for a reservoir and a pressure regulating valve disposed above the piston are arranged such that central axes thereof are aligned with each other.